Let's Play!
by Cappuccino Milk
Summary: "Daichi-san! Can we play a game of truth or dare tonight? None of us are tired!" This was going to be long night for the Karasuno Men's Volleyball Team..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Welcome to my truth or dare fic starring the amazingly nerdy cast of Haikyuu! This is going to take place during the summer camp chapter with Fukurodani and Nekoma, so yeah. By the way, this first chapter right here is basically a convincing chapter for Daichi so if you want to skip the first chapter I'm completely fine with that since the actual game starts on chapter 2. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was like everything went by so fast. Tomorrow was the last day of training camp and soon, the Karasuno Men's Volleyball Team soon had to attend the Spring Tournament..Or in much easier terms, the third year student's last game. Daichi tried not to think about it though even if it was a reoccurring thought that had entered his mind almost everyday. Where would he and the others go after that? Who would take his place? Would they do better than him? Who would be the new members? Would they end up losing matches? Or would they do better now that he left?<p>

All those questions were hitting him like bricks and it was really giving him a major headache. The captain rubbed the small towel on his head, drying his wet hair from his recent shower then walked back to the room where he and his team were staying. He assumed that the team was probably resting due to having to do about 4 rounds of flying falls since they lost a few matches or maybe Suga was awake doing something like getting ready for leaving. Daichi gave a small sigh, now what was he going to do when he got back to the room? He didn't feel tired but he knew he had to get some rest. Maybe just lying down in the futon would do? Yeah, maybe. Sounds cool. The captain slid the door open to the room and-

"Ohhh! Daichi-san!" The team's libero, Nishinoya, looked up from a conversation with Tanaka and Hinata. Daichi blinked, the whole team was actually awake and none of them looked tired like he expected them to be. Tsukishima was leaned against the wall listening to music, Yamaguchi seemed to be peering over the blond's shoulder, Asahi and Kageyama were talking about toss-types, and Sugawara was fixing up the futons for everyone like the mom he was. "Daichi-san?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry!" The captain managed to put a small smile on his face and he looked down at Noya who seemed to be staring intently at him with big brown eyes. "What's up? and why are you guys still awake?"

Now it was Tanaka's turn to speak up. "Ehh. None of us are tired that's all." The second year spiker gave a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his fuzzy head. "Anyways, Noya-san's dyin' to ask ya somethin'!" After that, he gave a hyena like laugh and slapped the shorter teen on the back rather harshly.

Daichi rose an eyebrow at Noya who sat straight up. "Yeah, what is it Nishinoya?"

The spiky haired second year gave a small yet nervous laugh. "Ehh..Uh.." he watched as Noya began to scratch at his cheek nervously ( which was strange to see since he always seemed so confident ). "How about Shoyo tells you?" He gave a big grin as he made a hand motion towards the gingerhead who just 'ehhhhhh'-ed in reply.

"What's the point in asking if you know he's going to reject you guys anyways?" Tsukishima asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Shut up Tsukishima!" The second year duo pointed at the blond angrily. "Yeah! We don't need your bullshit!"

Okay, this was really starting to annoy the hell out of Daichi. What was so important that needed to be asked anyways? Oh why don't you look at that, looks like they started bickering already. Noya and Tanaka were stomping after Tsukishima who was taunting them, he also had Yamaguchi right beside him backing him up. Hinata slowly followed after his senpais but then he fell over Kageyama's leg and got yelled at by him. Sugawara and Asahi tried to break the fight up but none of their kouhais seemed to be listening to them. A vein popped in the captain's forehead.

"Enough!" Daichi practically yelled which immediately made everyone freeze in place. "Do you guys realize that it is 10 o'clock pm? The others could be sleeping right now!" He sighed and placed a fist on his hip. "Anyways, Nishinoya," he began, "what's this important question you're dying to tell me?" His brown eyes locked onto the libero who stiffened up.

"Well..Uh.." Nishinoya turned to Hinata, "It was Shoyo's idea."

Hinata gawked at the shorter player, "Noya-san, don't pin it on me!"

Tsukishima smirked at the scene, "Looks like we have a pair of wimpy shrimps here." The word 'shrimps' hit the two like bullets..But mostly Nishinoya since almost everyone called Hinata a shrimp.

"Oi Tsukishima! You bastard! Respect your senpai and Hinata!" Tanaka took his top off and chucked it at Tsukishima who got hit by it right in the face.

"Ahhh! Tsukki!" Yamaguchi cried but the taller blond just stood there poker-faced and muttered a 'shut up Yamaguchi.'

"Yeah! That's right, I'm the oldest first year on the team!" Hinata nodded eagerly.

Noya patted his kouhai on the back, "Ahahaha! Good for you Shoyo!"

Kageyama looked up surprised, "H-he is?!"

"Yeah I am!" Hinata puffed out his chest, "July 21st beats your December 22nd! Eheh!"

Okay, this was getting absolutely nowhere. The question was never asked but Daichi really wanted to know what they wanted so bad.. But why did they seem so scared about asking him? Daichi walked over to Sugawara who was straightening some blankets and tapped his shoulder lightly. "Hey Suga? What do they want so badly? And why do they seem so scared about asking me?"

The gray haired setter looked up at his teammate, "Oh. They just wanted to ask you if they could play a game of truth or dare tonight." He gave a small chuckle, "It was initially Hinata's idea but then Tanaka and Noya got all excited about since we've never played a game of truth or dare with Hinata and the othe-"

"No." Daichi shook his head, "We are not playing that again." He remembered the last time he played was when he was a second year. He played it with the others at the end of their school practice. Even if the other enjoyed it, he didn't. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, Noya and Tanaka had the most craziest dares and not to mention the most blush-worthy truths. They were first years at that time too..

"See Daichi," Suga placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "this is why they're so scared of asking you. Because you'll reject them." He explained, "And they don't want Tsukishima to be right..Besides, you have to lighten up more. Show the others you could really be fun. Because if you don't, you'll grow up to be a stressed old man."

"But Suga, I-"

"What? You don't want to repeat what happened last time we played truth or dare?" Suga asked with crossed arms. "They can't be as harsh as Tanaka and Nishino-" He took a pause to stare at Tsukishima who was holding Tanaka's thrown shirt high above his head so the wing spiker couldn't reach it. The sinister grin that was on his face really seemed to be pissing off Tanaka too.. "I mean..Uh..They all respect you. You're like a dad to them so I doubt they'd embarrass you." Suga shot Daichi one of his flowery kind smiles. The one that always made Daichi have to say yes.

"But what if..What if it gets out of hand? Like what if someone starts crying?" Daichi frowned.

"Daichi," Suga began, "Our team has strong players both mentally and physically, you know that." He nodded. "Just let the kids have some fun..But you should play..We should I mean. This is our last year and we've had a great time so far with everyone. So let's make it greater." Did Suga really just call the others kids?

"...Gr..Suga..Damn you and your motivational words.." The captain clenched a fist while Suga smiled one of his 'v'-shaped smiles. "Fine!" He said loudly which caught the attention of the whole team. "Everyone gather up! Make a circle! ..We're..We're playing truth or dare!" Everybody looked surprise at the captain's words but after a few seconds they all cheered.. Well almost everyone. Kageyama's eye twitched and Tsukishima sighed.

"Hahaha! In yo face Tsukishima!" Noya laughed then jumped up to Tsukki in the face happily before forming a circle on the ground with the other boys.

This was going to be a long night..


	2. The Start

**Chapter 2**

"So, so! Who goes first?" Hinata asked excitedly as he rocked back and forth.

"Eheh! Maybe you can go first!" Noya grinned, "Since you asked and all!"

Tsukishima scoffed, "Make it fair at least."

"Ohhhh so blondie really does want to play~" Tanaka teased but his teasing did not work well on Tsukishima. Tsukishima just smiled and got up from his spot, he was still holding Tanaka's shirt so he walked over to the window, opened it and threw the shirtless teen's shirt out the window. When the blond walked back to his seat Tanaka tried to choke him but the whole team was giving off girlish giggles at the scene..Not the third years though. They just sweat dropped at their younger classmate's immaturity.

Daichi sighed, "Guys..The game." He crossed his arms and looked at his team who immediately stopped their happy moment. "How about this? Who was the last person who talked to someone from Nekoma. Tell me who they are and what time you talked." Daichi smiled.

"That sounds so boring though.." Hinata whined.

"Do you not want to play Hinata?"

"Gah!" Hinata bit his lip, "I do wanna play!" He nodded. "Uh..I talked with Kenma and Inuoka while we were cleaning up..Uh..It was after the match!"

Daichi nodded then pointed to Kageyama who frowned. "..I didn't talk to anyone from their team.." The ravenette grumbled.

Tsukishima smiled, "Antisocial." Kageyama glared at him and he just smirked. "Anyways, I talked with their captain before taking a bath. He and the captain of Fukurodani wanted me for their practice again. "

"I..I didn't talk to anyone either though.." Asahi looked down at the floor with a nervous smile.

Noya slapped Asahi's back in a friendly type of way but it actually looked like he knocked the brunette's soul out of his mouth. "It's okay Asahi-san!" Another slap was given along with a childish smile. "I didn't talk to anyone from their team either! I think their libero got uncomfortable when I stared at them last time! Ahahahahaha!" At this point, it looked like Noya killed Asahi and he was laughing about his murder.

"N-Noya-san! Don't kill him!" Tanaka yelled in a fake crying tone . "Oh! And I talked with Tora on my way here. We were talking about Kiyoko-san!" He smiled a peaceful smile with drool hanging from the corner of his mouth, his hands were folded in a prayer like style.

"Eh!" Noya alsmost fell over, "Y-y-you and Tora were having a conversation about Kiyoko-san?! Without me?!" He clutched his chest with his small hands and it kind of looked like his nails were digging through his shirt. "Ryuu! How dare you!" The ( fake ) tears were pouring out of the libero's eyes and the team stared unimpressed.. However Tanaka was fooled by his tears and strangely enough, he started crying too.

"Ohhh..Noya-san! I-I'm so sorry." The wing spiker cried into his naked arm.

The two idiots cried together and Daichi sighed, moving on. "What about you Suga?"

Suga tapped his chin, "Well..Hm..I did talk to Yaku but that was during the cleanup." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly then Daichi turned to Yamaguchi who just shook his head for a no.

"Alright, Tanaka. You start." Daichi gulped before smiling.

Tanaka looked up at his captain and his tears disappeared, he gave his usual shark like grin along with a thumbs up, "Fuck yeah!" He scanned the room and looked for the most nervous one there. His golden brown eyes locked on Kageyama who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him, he was biting his lip and tried not to face Tanaka. "Kageyama!" The raven-haired setter flinched when his name was called and looked up nervously at his senpai. "Truth or dare?!"

Kageyama bit his lip and played with his fingers nervously like a girl who was about to confess. "I..Uh.." He really did not want to be picked on first. "Er..I pick.." Tsukishima and Hinata were snickering at Kageyama's nervousness, as soon as he heard it he glared and finally decided to reply. "I pick dare!" It slipped out of his mouth, he actually wanted to pick truth but accidentally said dare instead. Tsukishima, Noya, and Hinata all 'OOOO'-ed at the setter's actions and Tanaka grinned. The third years sighed at the scene that was playing in front of them, they all felt bad for what their raven-haired kouhai was in for.

"Ahahahaha.." Tanaka laughed evilly, "What a brave soul you are..Kageyama.." He continued laughing when he saw Kageyama scoot away from the circle. The shirtless teen got onto his feet, standing up then pointed at Kageyama. "I, the great Tanaka-senpai! dare you to..." The wing spiker paused for a dramatic effect, "I dare you to shove a bunch of ice cubes up your a-" Once again he paused but not for another dramatic moment but because he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tanaka turned his head to see a smiling Daichi behind him, sweat trickled down his forehead as he saw the captain shake his head.

"Tanaka." Daichi kept the smile on his face, "Give your first year an appropriate dare please. It's his first time." he nodded, "Only give them a bad dare if they do something to you, okay? Play fair for now." Tanaka nodded nervously. It was always either Daichi or Suga's job to keep things at peace since they were the mom and dad.

The second year spiker gave a sigh, "Kageyama.." He said lazily as if he lost all interest in playing the game. "I dare you to.." Tanaka got up from his seat to go to his bag, he pulled out what seemed to be a headband. "Wear this for the rest of the game." he handed the item to Kageyama, it was a headband just like everybody thought it was but upon closer inspection it was a black cat ears headband that had a white ribbon tied into it.

"..." Kageyama looked at the headband, his face flushed hot pink. "T-Tanaka-san..Where..Where did you get this?"

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Tanaka stammered, "It's my sister's! She uh bought it for me since we're in Tokyo! Yeah!"

Once again Tsukishima snickered, "Could it be perhaps..Tanaka-san..Is a furry..?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND PUT THE FUCKING HEADBAND ON DAMN IT!" Tanaka's face was red and Tsukki shared a high-five with Yamaguchi.

Now it was Kageyama's turn for his face to become red. He hesitated to put the headband on but when he did, the whole room burst into laughter. Nishinoya managed to get a few pictures of the catboy with the use of his handy dandy phone. It was just so hilarious to see the youngest player become so flustered and embarrassed. Hinata and Nishinoya were laughing so hard but Sugawara thought it was quite adorable seeing his son-er..Teammate like that.

Finally, Kageyama decided to break the moment of laughter. "Oi! Hinata you idiot!" He pointed to the ginger spiker who was still giving off giggles. "T-truth or dare!?"

Hinata wiped his tears from laughing, "Ah..Ooh.." He looked at the ravenette with a smile, "I don't trust _Nekogeyama Nyobio_ with a dare so I pick truth!" The team laughed at the nickname Hinata came up with but Kageyama blushed at it.

"Who..Uh.." Kageyama thought about what he was going to ask. It was truly hard since he already had a revenge dare in his mind.. Then it clicked in his mind. "Hinata. Who's your favorite player on the team?"

Hinata could feel all the eyes on him, the stares coming from Tanaka and Noya were quite intimidating as well.. Now that was a harsh truth. "Uh.." He smiled at the ground. Hinata knew what his answer was but he didn't want to hurt the others feelings. "It's..It's Sugawara-san." He looked up at his teammates, all his senpais ( and Kageyama ) looked rather..heartbroken..Well except for Suga, he was actually smiling very brightly at Hinata's choice.

"Aww! Thank you, Hinata-kun!" Suga walked over to Hinata and ruffled his orange head. Hinata smiled up at him and nodded, he was trying to ignore all of the other older students since they were still looking at him.

Hinata looked around the room, "Hm..Who should I ask?" He puffed his cheek before choosing his victim. "Ah! Tanaka-san, truth or dare?"

Tanaka blinked at his kouhai. "Ohhhhh, how daring of you to choose me Hinata!" He pointed at himself with pride.

"But you're not his favorite player~" Tsukishima called which made Tanaka fall to the ground.

"T-Tanaka-san! Don't worry! You're my second favorite!" Hinata reassured the fallen teen which immediately brought the other back to his feet.

The wing spiker grinned, "Ahahah!" He laughed. "I knew ya loved me Hinata! Why don't you call me senpai."

"Tanaka-senpai!"

"Music to my ears~!" Tanaka hugged himself, "Ahh..Beautiful." he smiled. "Anyways, I choose dare!"

Hinata innocently smiled, "I dare you to let us draw on your body!"

Everyone paused to stare at Hinata. What the fuck? What the ever living fuck? Hinata didn't even think it out, he just plain out gave the dare.

"Ah! I brought some of my art supplies with me! Lemme get 'em!" Hinata ran over to where his bag was at and unzipped it. He brought out a bag of really expensive looking markers and threw them into the circle where everyone just stared at them.

"Hinata..Why do you have these?" Asahi asked.

The ginger giggled, "Well Kenma said that I should bring something with me so I don't get bored on the trip. So I decided to bring a sketchbook to draw." He smiled, "I like to draw out the events of what happened each day. Like a diary kinda.." Hinata became flustered when he saw everyone staring at him, they all gave him strange looks but Tsukki and Yamaguchi were laughing with their hands covering their mouths.

Hinata ran back to his bag and took out a big sketchbook. "Here!" He flipped open to a page and on that page, there were two figures that seemed to be boys. The one on the right had black hair and wore a big angry frown, he had a black and orange shirt on that had a '9' on it. The one on the left had orange hair and was smiling happily, his shirt was the same except the number was '10'. There was a caption under the picture that read. _**'I spiked Kageyama's toss. AGAIN. We shocked the other teams! It was fun!' **_

"Hinata..What the hell is that?!" Kageyama's blue eye twitched at the picture.

"It's us obviously." Hinata 'hmph'-ed before flipping the page to reveal another crappy picture. This time it show 14 boys, 7 on each side of the paper and there was a line that separated all of them. On the right side, Kageyama and Hinata were there once again but there was also a boy bigger than others that had yellow hair and squares on his face, a normal looking boy that had dark hair, a boy with sharp looking teeth and the top of his head colored gray, a boy with spiky dark hair that was wearing orange, and lastly there was another boy that was bigger and he had brown hair in a bun. On the other side almost all the characters wore red, there was a giant boy with light gray hair that had green lines for eyes , a boy ( or was it a girl? ) that had yellow and brown hair who looked bored, a boy who had weird black hair and a smug smile, a grinning boy who had some weird yellow piece on his head, two black haired boys, and a brunette in the back that wore white and was smiling. The caption underneath read; _**'We beat Nekoma's ass hard today!' **_

"Is that supposed to be me?" Tanaka looked terribly offended at the picture and Hinata nodded.

"You..You're quite the artist Hinata." Daichi gave the other a smile with a thumbs up. "Anyways, let's go back to the game.. Alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chissu that was long.. Ai.. I think this fic will update on random days so yeah. Hope you enjoyed! If you have any dare suggestions PM me alright? Also gimme some suggestions on what they should draw **


	3. Noya-chan

**A/N: Woah! Thank you all for the reviews, faves, and follows! Means a lot to me in fact-It drives me to write more. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and all and stuff. Yeah. **

* * *

><p><em>'What a good bath..<em>' Ennoshita thought as he walked through the hallways while humming a small tune. He wasn't with his two friends Narita and Kinoshita since he really didn't want to stay in the bath for long so he decided to go on without the duo for once. Even though the bath was nice, the second year wasn't all that tired either even if almost everyone told him he looked tired but he wasn't. He made his way towards the room the team was staying at and opened the door to find one of the biggest messes he had ever seen.

"Noya-san, truth or da-" Tanaka turned his head to face his fellow second year. Wait, no, everyone turned their heads to face Ennoshita and he had never been so confused. Tanaka looked like a colorful disaster, he was shirtless again and there were doodles all over his body ( face included ). There was a pink swirl on his left cheek and the words 'you suck' on his right, 'Nishinoya is boss' was written in bright red across his chest and on his back was crudely drawn picture of what seemed to be Tanaka. His bellybutton got turned into an orange flower and his right arm was decorated with yellow stars and the back of that arm read 'Hinata is a dumbass', his other arm had green scales all over it and on his hands the word 'Hi' and 'I'm sorry'. Now Kageyama was a different case, he was wearing a pair of cutesy cat ears and he had black whiskers drawn to his face.

"Ohhh! Hey Chikara!" Noya waved with a cheerful grin on his face. "We're playing truth or dare! Do you wanna join us?!" Ennoshita sweat dropped for when he saw sparkles in then libero's big brown eyes.

Ennoshita gave a small smile towards the spiky haired teen. "I..I'm good but uh..Thanks for the offer." He nodded, scratching the back of his head.

This time, it was Hinata's turn to talk. "Are you sure, Ennoshita-san? We're having a load of fun here!" The second year didn't pay attention to the grin the ginger was giving him, instead he glanced towards the decoy's partner Kageyama who 'tch'-ed and rolled of his eyes.

"Oh no," Ennoshita shook his head, "It's alright, I'm good." He added a chuckle to the end of his sentence, "Don't wanna repeat what happened last year..Eheh.."

"Ehh? What happened las-" Hinata was cut off for when he saw Daichi give one of his dark smiles.

"It's okay, Ennoshita! You don't have to play!" Sugawara told him with a motherly smile.

The tired looking spiker smiled at his upperclassmen, "Thank you Sugawara-san. But I think I'll just watch for now." The gray haired setter nodded as Ennoshita made his way over to where his futon was at and sat down.

"Anywayssss." Tanaka pointed at Nishinoya, "Noya-san! Truth or dare?" He grinned one of his usual sharktooth grins.

"Me?" Noya placed his hands on his hips, "I choose da-" The libero was cut off by an incredibly loud growl coming from someone's stomach stopped him. Everyone turned their heads to see Hinata clutching his stomach.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Asahi asked with a concerned look.

"Are you having stomach problems again?" Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata looked down, shaking his head in embarrassment. "No..Not that..It's just that.." He slowly looked up at his concerned senpais. "I'm hungry."

They sighed in relief but Ennoshita rose his hand, "If you want, I could go grab you some snacks from the dining hall." He suggested with a smile. "Some of the other teams are snacking down there."

"Really?" Hinata jumped up.

"Mhhm."

"Thank you!" Hinata thanked the second year and Ennoshita got up from his futon to leave the room and snatch some food for the younger player.

* * *

><p>"Ryuu! I choose dare!" Noya grinned but Tanaka cackled.<p>

"Noya-san.." The grin on Tanaka's face widened, "I hope you have guts for this one."

The shortest player smirked, "Of course I have guts..Who the hell do you think I am, Ryuu?"

Tanaka smirked in reply as well, "Ahahah..I hope you do. Noya-san.." He began, "I dare you to sneak into the girl's room. Take one of their dresses, come back, and put it on!" The whole team erupted into a fit of laughter at the thought of seeing the libero in one of the girl's cute dresses. Even Kageyama was laughing a small smile but Asahi had a light blush on his face and he looked down as if he felt bad for his friend.

Noya stepped back, "Gah.." He gulped then walked over to the door, pointing to himself. "Watch me! I can do this!"

Tsukishima was snickering, he leaned over to Yamaguchi and whispered loudly. "Watch him steal one of Yachi's clothes..Because you know..They're probably the same size." Almost everyone heard it and Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tanaka all giggled.

"Shut up Tsukishima, you bastard!" Noya pointed at the blond who grinned slyly, "I can do this! Just you watch!" The team's libero stomped out the door angrily due to everybody ( or mostly everybody ) doubting that he could steal a dress.

* * *

><p><em>'I can do this. I can so do this.<em>' Nishinoya mentally told himself as he tried to walk quietly down the hallway. He walked incredibly slowly and creaking noises in the floor were made for each small step he made when walking. He passed by the bathroom and the other rooms like Fukurodani's and Nekoma's. Nekoma's room was kind of empty but some players such as their vice-captain, the first year libero, and one of their wing spikers were resting and in Fukurodani, everybody was in there except for the captain and vice captain. Seems like most people in this place were awake.. Nishinoya sweat dropped when he passed by the adult's room. The door was closed but the sound of laughter and yelling could be heard from the inside. _'They must be drinking..'_ The libero thought .. _'Must be fun.' _

When Noya made it to the girl's room. It was quiet and the door was closed. The second year got to his knees and looked through the crack under the door. It was all black and he couldn't really see much of what was going on in there so he assumed that they were sleeping or something. He took a deep breath and swallowed some of his saliva, _'I can do this. I can so do this._' The short teen told himself once more before putting his hand on the door's knob to give it a small twist open. When he opened the door all the way, he found out that it was actually empty for when the lights automatically turned on.

The libero gave a sigh of relief and smiled. He walked towards one of the duffle bags that was set on the floor and picked up the tag that was attached to the handle and read it aloud. "..Shimizu..Shimizu Kiyoko-san?!" His eyes lit up at the name but he quickly glanced towards the door to make sure nobody was standing there watching him. He hesitated to unzip but for when he did, he smiled with a bit of drool.

The first thing he saw was her undergarments. It was a beautiful sight to his eyes, the laced underwear and frilly bras were exactly what he expected Kiyoko to be wearing under her clothes. Well..It wasn't like he imagined this before or anything..Pfft. There were some sports bras there too but he didn't really care about those things. Nishinoya kept digging through the bag and pulled a few things out and set them gently on the ground. Some girly products like lotion and shampoo, a few tank tops, some shorts that she probably wore for pajamas.. Were where her dresses and skirts? He kept digging and digging and digging until..

"Nishinoya-san?" Nishinoya's head whipped towards the door and his eyes widened for when he saw Yachi and the other girl managers behind her. Sweat fell down his temple as they walked towards him with Shimizu walking in a bit closer to him.

"Why're you touching Kiyoko-chan's stuff?" One of the girls asked him. He didn't know who she was but she wore her hair in two black pigtails.

"What're you doing you pervert?!" Another asked.

"Kiyoko-chan! You should do something about this menace!"

"Me-Menace?!" Noya was hurt by the girl's statement.

"He is in your team right?!"

"Hey! He's in my team too!" Yachi huffed.

Finally, the raven haired beauty known as Shimizu Kiyoko spoke up with a sigh. "Nishinoya." she began. Noya stiffened up but he blushed when he heard his name come out of her mouth, in fact he also smiled.

"Ack! What a perverted munchkin!" A girl cried which made the libero get highly offended.

"Nishinoya." Kiyoko repeated which made him look up again, he tried not to smile this time though. "Why are you here? And why are you touching my belongings?"

"I..I..." Noya stuttered when all the girls except for the Karasuno Managers glared at him. "I need a dress.."

At this, the whole room fell silent. But the other girls squealed and their eyes sparkled. "Does this mean...He wants a makeover?! Eeeeee!"

Kiyoko smiled, "Guess so." she shrugged and the girls locked the door trapping the only boy in the room.

What the hell did he get into?

* * *

><p>"Where's Nishinoya-san and Ennoshita-san..?" Hinata yawned, "It's been like an hour..." The ginger decoy fell onto his futon.<p>

"Er..Hinata..It's only been about 15 minutes." Sugawara corrected with a small chuckle. "Why? Are you getting tired?"

Tanaka looked up blinking, he soon grinned then slapped Hinata across the back. "Ohh! C'mon Hinata, can't get tired right now! The game just started!" The second-year spiker laughed.

Hinata sighed, "No...I'm getting bored and hungry that's it..."

Kageyama scoffed, "How about you get the food yourself if you're that hungry!"

"Don't wanna idiot!" The older first year stuck his tongue out at the raven-haired setter who tried to punch him for doing the thing Oikawa did for when he asked his former senpai how to serve. "Besides." Hinata giggled, "Why would I take orders from a kitty?"

"Shut up!" Kageyama glared at his partner who just kept giggling.

"Ka-Kageyama's a.." Hinata glanced towards Tanaka who looked at him with a confused face. "Kageyama's a sour pu-"

"Hinata." When hearing his name called, Hinata looked towards Daichi who called it. The captain shook his head and Hinata looked like he was about to cry but the face didn't work on the third year. "Please don't make jokes like that..." The ginger nodded quickly. "Anyways, do you think we should go without him or should we just end it here..?" Daichi was hoping they'd end the game soon but Tanaka and Hinata immediately started whining 'no's but Kageyama was nodding, the others didn't really say anything they were just making noises like the snickering coming from Yamaguchi and Tsukki along with the chuckles coming from Suga and Asahi.

"Woah! You can't end the game!" A loud voice boomed making everyone whip their heads towards the door. A few eyes widened and laughter erupted.

"Ni-Ni..Nishinoya! What on Earth are you wearing?!" Asahi gaped at the second year who was standing hands on hips at the doorway.

Tanaka laughed loudly, "Kahahahahha! Noya-san! The hell happened to you?!"

"Noya-san? More like Noya-_chan_.." Tsukishima hid his laughter behind his hand but you could still hear it. Almost everyone laughed at the statement.

"Ryuu! Tsukishima! Hinata! Yamaguchi! I will send all of you to Hell!" Noya barked towards his laughing teammates. Boy, he looked really..Different. His usually spiked up hair was now down making him look shorter, his bangs were held to the side by a white hairclip and a white bow was atop his head. He was wearing a white sundress that reached to his knees that had lace on the hem with puffy sleeves.


End file.
